1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of fiber optic communications and more particularly to fiber optic cables, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for installing and retrieving a fiber optic cable in difficult locations, such as oil, gas and geothermal well bores, buildings, vessels, such as aircraft and ships, conduits, or in other extreme or difficult environments. Specifically, the present invention provides a process for treating a fiber optic microcable to provide a strengthened member and means of inserting and retrieving the cable in such structures.
2. Background of the Art
Fiber optics are used to carry transmission signals for cable television applications, data transmissions, as well as for use as sensors in the measurement of temperatures and pressures under various conditions. More recently, due to their higher capacity for transferring data, inherent abilities to withstand temperature variances, ability to perform distributed temperature sensing, and their reduced size, optical fiber cable has started to replace conventional electronic cables and gauges. Frequently, when the purpose of deployment is for testing, an electrical conductor is also installed to operate a testing device or apparatus. In many instances, the optical fiber cable is deployed in a conduit that has already been installed in the structure. A fiber optic microcable is basically comprised of a glass or plastic fiber core, one or more buffer layers, and a protective sheath. If there are no means of pulling the cable into the conduit, then the optical fiber must be of a light weight, such as a single optical fiber strand, coated with a thin layer, 125 microns, of a protective material. Such an optical fiber strand is both fragile and flexible, however the light weight is necessary so that the optical fiber may be inserted over the full length of the conduit by means of pressurized fluid injection. The protective sheath is typically composed of a heat polymerized organic resin impregnated with reinforcing fibers. Conventional resin materials are typically polymerized or cured at temperatures which may exceed 200xc2x0 C. Such cables are not sufficiently robust for installation in well bores where the operating temperatures may reach 150xc2x0 C. The protective sheath is typically composed of a heat polymerized organic resin impregnated with reinforcing fibers. In addition, the micro-cables frequently must be installed at lengths of up to 40,000 feet. State-of-the-part apparatus for installing such fiber optic microcable typically include means for pulling the cable from a cable reel, propelling the cable by means of tractor gears, or a capstan, and in some cases, impelling the cable through the duct by means of fluid drag. In some horizontal duct installations, a drogue is first fed through the duct, and the cable is then pulled through the duct by means of the drogue itself, or by a pulling line attached to the drogue at one end and the cable at the opposite end. All of the state-of-the-art methods for installing the cable place various stresses on the fiber optic core, causing degradation in the performance of the cable, and reducing the ability of the cable to resist conditions in which the cable may be installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,736 to Cowen discusses state-of-the-art processes for strengthening optical fiber cables, and details the reasons why the fiber optic properties are degraded by the strengthening processes. Cowen then describes and claims a process for fabricating a protective sheath about a fiber optic microcable, the process consisting of bathing the microcable in an ultraviolet light curable resin which may be impregnated with fibers to enhance the physical strength characteristics of the microcable. However, one of ordinary skill in the art would recognize that the cable of Cowen can not be installed in high-temperature environments due to the inherent properties of the resin. The fiber of Cowen has a glass transition temperature range of 60-105xc2x0 and a strain elongation at failure of 1xc2xd%. Cowen teaches the use of a resin that is viscous at ambient temperatures. Such a resin would break down at high temperatures. As such, the Cowen process does not produce a microcable sufficiently rugged to be used in well bores and other high temperature environs. In addition, the process of Cowen itself can cause degradation of the optical properties of the fiber optic cable. It has been discovered that passing the fiber optic cable through too many rollers and/or tensioners, as with Cowen, can result in damage to the glass or plastic fiber core, cause micro-bends or broken fiber strands, and further degrade the cable. This is particularly true using standard telcom-grade multi-mode cable. Further, the process of Cowen cannot produce a cable that can be installed in high-temperature locations, the matrix coating of the cable of Cowen loses mechanical integrity and degrades rapidly at temperatures in excess of 150xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,984 to Levy et al. describes a process in which multi-filament bundles are impregnated with an ultraviolet curable resin to form a composite material suitable for use as a strength member in cables and other applications.
The present invention provides a process and apparatus for installing a fiber optic microcable in structures, where integrity of the cable is critical, and where such strengthened cable may be deployed, which process and apparatus overcome problems inherent in the prior art of cable installation. The resin selected is not limited to low viscosities at ambient temperatures as needed by Cowen and such resins need not be applied at ambient temperatures. The result is a process which can use high performance resins, with higher viscosities than the Cowen process permits, that are applied at an elevated temperature, and when cured, allow the resultant microcable to withstand high temperature environments. The process permits the construction of a cable with a strain elongation at failure greater that 2%, and which can match the strain elongation at failure of the reinforcing members. The process provides for fabricating a protective sheath, comprised of an ultra violet (UV)/visible light curable resin, about a standard fiber optic cable. The resultant fiber optic cable is relatively semi-rigid, permitting the pushing of the fiber optic cable into the duct. The fiber optic cable is then fed into a means for installation in said duct, and impelled in the duct to a selected location. For the purposes of this invention, a duct is defined to include any structure through which, or into which, it is desirable to insert fiber optic cable. The duct may be a channel, conduit, pipe, well bore, or tube, either in a closed or open system, all of which collectively will be referred to as a duct. The duct may be horizontal, vertical, slanted, or a combination of the foregoing, housed in aircraft, buildings, vessels, or in oil, gas or geothermal wells.
One object of the invention is to produce a fiber optic cable that may be installed in a duct without degrading the optical properties of the fiber optic.
A second object of the invention is to produce a cable that is resistant to temperatures in excess of 260xc2x0 C.
It is a third object of the invention to produce means for installing the cable in the duct.